clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Felmar
Felmar is a dark elf that once counted himself amongst the Chain Breakers but now runs a black market at Pipers Rest. Backstory In the years that followed the Mage Wars, with the end of the Age of Dragons, and the subsequent Purges – the lands of Elgardt were scarred, filled with unrest, and ripe for plunder. Taking advantage of the realms weakened state, raiders from the north began to appear in their longboats along the western shores of Alman, the Talon Coast, and throughout the Dragon Isles. The Tel'Adanian Elves living in the forest of Ruilium were a decimated people. Their clan was one of many who were swayed by the Arcane Power – allowing it to flow through them and permeate their blood. Their blind addicting to the Power Arcana saw many of their best and brightest drawn into the bloody and pyrotechnic conflict that had left so much of Elgardt in ruins, if not completely uninhabitable. The losses in Tel'Adan had been great, and the grieving community never stood a chance as the Norsemen fell upon them – overwhelming all resistance, burning, slaughtering, looting, and carrying off the survivors to be sold as slaves. It was into this life that Felmar was born – his mother having been with child at the time of her capture. His birth was difficult, and his mother passed shortly after – leaving him motherless, and his new owners ruing the loss of an expensive slave through the birth of this child. As soon as he was physically able, Felmar was put to work by his owners – starting out as a scullery boy, farm hand, footman, and eventually - body slave to the family patriarch. For thirty years he served the old man, never knowing the taste of freedom, but dreaming of its sweet savor none-the-less. One day, he spoke to his master, asking him how he might buy his freedom. The old man snorted in contempt, and replied: “You'll serve me till the day I die, boy!”. Felmar took this statement to heart, and with the patience of the Elves, served his master another ten years – affording him a comfortable, profitable, and care-free existence until old age and infirmity saw the old man laid to rest. No sooner was the masters body in the ground than Felmar took his leave, gathering up his meager possession making for the coast, hoping to board a ship and return to the home of his people. But no sooner had he reached the port than he was arrested as an escaped slave, and returned to the home of his former master. Felmar tried to explain to his masters family that he had been granted his freedom by verbal contract with the old man prior to his death – at which the family laughed, and had him publicly flogged before slapping him in irons and sending him to work in the mines. Possessed with a sense of righteous indignation, Felmar toiled day and night, ever vigilant for a chance to escape. In less than a year, the young Dark Elf had incited a riot, leading a camp-wide revolt to overpower the guards and set the captives free. Among the myriad of escaped convicts and slaves gone AWOL, Felmar slipped away and traveled erratically to avoid capture. Moving only at night through the darkest woods, crossing the dangerous, unguarded paths across the mountain of Odea until finally reaching the Dragon Isles. Boarding a merchant vessel there, Felmar found that his fearsome looks and arsenal of skills learned from a lifetime of slavery afforded him the ability to earn a tidy income as both a mercenary, and hired hand. All the while, Felmar could not help but to be constantly looking over his shoulder, expecting that at any moment the bailiffs would appear to drag him back to the life of shame and ignominy that he had always known. More than two lives of men later, Felmar is still paranoid of strangers – subconsciously holding to the irrational belief that his former masters are still looking for him. Felmar is filled with rage and hatred after so many years in chains, is extremely distrustful of Humans, but values loyalty wherever he can find it. Characteristics Felmar is a cheerful yet serious elf, he carries one of the stones of succession. Though he may act as an NPC he is certainly a force to be reckoned with. Category:Characters Category:Dark Elf